


Detours

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Sometimes you didn't need a map
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne





	Detours

It took some time, but River learned to ignore the ramblings of Zoe’s mind. The pleaded _touch me there_ , the whispered _yes_ , the screamed _fuck me now!_ were shut out and she tried to be like any other person and read the expression on Zoe’s face. If there was a map, River wasn’t following it, delighting in the reaction that each detour over the curves and planes of Zoe’s body elicited. She felt each shudder, heard each quiet sigh, saw the slightly parted lips, tasted the sweetly flowing juices that told her that she was on the right track. Wash had told her (though Mal didn’t agree) that being a pilot was ninety-percent instinct. Apparently that held true for other aspects of life as well.  



End file.
